Not So Boring Days On The Enterprise
by LaurAmourFromOz
Summary: This is my interpretation of what happens on the enterprise when there is nothing else to do or they are celebrating a successful mission. Warnings: only my taste in music and Slash relationships lots of. Continuing but I don't write for it often (can all stand alone).


Title: Not So Boring Days On The Enterprise

Author: LaurAmour

Universe: Reboot  
><span>Characters:<span> Jim/Spock, Chekov/Sulu, Bones/Pike, Scotty/Uhura, Spock Prime, Cupcake

Rating: T  
><span>Summary:<span> This is my interpretation of what happens on the Enterprise when there is nothing else to do or they are celebrating a successful mission. Warnings: only my taste in music and Slash relationships (lots of)

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot

For: Kevin Irving

* * *

><p><strong>Not So Boring Days On The Enterprise<strong>

On the Bridge Jim decided to play some music, and so he set the ships computer to shuffle old earth songs and play them through the speakers on the bridge. The first song to play was a French rap song about a microwave. Uhura, who speaks fluent French, was laughing at the ridiculousness of the lyrics. The next song to play was an old children's song called Bound For South Australia, which Jim started to sing to. Several seconds later the entire Bridge was singing among the loudest was Pavel Chekov. "Pavel, I didn't think you would know that one."

"Aye Keptin se Viggles vere Russian and souz Australia is just outside of Moscow."

At this the entire bridge burst into hysterical laughter, Spock included although he was the first to compose himself,followed quickly by the rest of the crew. The next song that played was Puff the Magic Dragon, a personal favorite of Uhura's so naturaly, she began to sing, in such a beautiful voice that Jim turned the music to quite a low volume because Uhura's voice was much better than the recording. The rest of the bridge joined in for the chorus.

For the next several songs all they did was listen to the music. that was of course until Russian music started playing throughthe speakers and Pave jumped up and started dancing and singing along with the music.

"Ra,Ra Rasputin, lover of the Russian Queen, There was a cat who…."

The entire Bridge clapped with the music. Then at its conclusion they applauded, he blushed, and sat back down, Jim made a mental note to play more Russian Music on The Bridgeespecaly when they all needed to let lose.

Several songs later, the opening bars of Yesterday played however that was all that was heard. Bones Slammed down the Skip button on the captains chair, with such force that it made Jim jump.

"What's wrong Bones?

Bones just glared at him, the sort of glare that says 'Drop it Jim or so help me I will kill you and make it look like natural causes'

Jim was silent and never brought it up again.

Feeling the need to lighten the mood, Sulu was both relived and pleased when his and Pavel's song came on.

"Pavel, it's our song!"

With this Sulu Pulled the young Russian up and they began to sing.

"…Karma karma karma karma karma chameleon,

you come and go, you come and go.

Loving would be easy if your colors were like my dreams,

red gold and green, red gold and green…"

At the close of the song everyone was a little less tense, they were glad for it.

The next song that played was 'Man, I feel like a Woman' Uhura was singing this one, Jim had never seen her so happy the Bridge just watched in awe.

"…I feel like a woman."

The Crew applauded as the music faded into the next song. Spock looked at his alternate self, who nodded.

Spock had evidently decided that it was his turn to sing.

"Me and You, Randavus at the club at the end of the street…

He pulled Jim out of his Captains Chair and started dancing with him, as he rest of the bridge joined with the harmony line, their relationship was by no means a secret, however they had never used such outward displays of affection. The crew mentally cheered.

Bones decided that, under no circumstances was he going to let Spock show him up, so when the next song that came on was a personal favorite of his he joined in with the lead.

"Up on the Mountain, up where the light breaks, that's where you'll find me…"

Jim mused that Bones had a lovely voice; it fitted the song almost perfectly. Jim sneakily recorded it and sent it to Pike, who appreciated seeing his lover loosen up for once; he smiled and put in his saved folder.

* * *

><p>When the Security guard affectionately known as Cupcake entred the bridge, he did not see Kirk, McCoy, Spock, The older Vulcan, Scotty, Uhura, Checkov and Sulu line dancing, they were also not singing to the music that was not playing and they most certainly were not enjoing themselves whilst not doing these things. However they appeared to be doing exactly that when he stepped onto the bridge only to turn around and leave again. He thought he heard music.<p>

* * *

><p>"My boot scootin' baby is driving me crazy<p>

My obsession for a western - my dance floor date

My rodeo Romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe

Wanna make you mine, better get in line

5-6-7-8…"

The crew of the enterprise were having a grand time, dancing and singing. As the song came to a close they all sat at their stations

The next song began to play it had a solemn note to it. The Song that had come on was Tears in Heaven, it was a song that the enterprise crew had performed at the memorial for the rest of their graduating class, it had helped them grieve, they had each had a verse to sing. Scotty took the first, Bones the second, Uhura took the third, Chekhov and Sulu took the forth as a duet, Pike took the fifth and Jim and Spock had lead the Chorus. And the final verse was shared.

They had felt the need to reprise this now, on the bridge. At the completion of the song, as if by divine intervention, The Ballad of Bilbo Baggins played and there was a collective smile as they remembered Spock Prime's rendition of that particular song at the memorial.

"In the middle of the earth in the land of the Shire

lives a brave little hobbit whom we all admire.

With his long wooden pipe,

fuzzy, woolly toes,

he lives in a hobbit-hole and everybody knows him

Bilbo (Bilbo)

Bilbo Baggins

He's only three feet tall

Bilbo (Bilbo)

Bilbo Baggins

The bravest little hobbit of them all…"

It was comical, a song that none of them had expected from him. It had helped them to see joy and that more than anything had helped them grieve.

* * *

><p>As Spock sang, he remembered how he had sung it at Jims memorial, to the crew, only to the crew, their friends, those who knew of their love and devotion to one another. That was why he had sung it at the memorial; he knew that what they all needed at that moment was joy, to see past the heartbreak and sorrow that was enveloping each of them at that moment.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I will continue this, eventually.

Downside: I am really busy with school at the moment, so I don't know when that will be.

Upside: I get most of these from my SongFics and those I can justifiably do at school so it may be sooner than I think.


End file.
